La Guitare
by Emeraude12
Summary: Urahara est un célèbre guitariste, Yoruichi une étudiante ordinaire, amie d'enfance de Kisuke. Secrètement amoureuse de son ami, elle souffre beaucoup de la célébrité de son ami qui a installée entre eux une certaine distance. One shot Urahara/Yoruichi


Coucou tout le monde, un petit délire avec ma soeur qui m'a mise au défi de faire une romance, genre qui n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ma spécialité lol, et sur un thème qui lui tenait à coeur: la guitare.

Donc voilà j'ai écrit une petite romance avec deux perso que j'apprécie, j'espère que cette fic ne sera pas trop moisie lol, soyez indulgents svp c'est mes premiers pas dans la romance mdr.

Voilà sur ce bonne lecture :)

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo.

_**Raiting :**_ K

_**

* * *

**__**La guitare**_

Comment vivre au quotidien aux côtés de la personne que tu aimes secrètement alors qu'elle, est attirée par une autre?

Comment vivre au quotidien aux côtés de la personne que tu considères être ta meilleure amie, et réciproquement, alors qu'au fond tu n'éprouves pour elle pas de la simple amitié?

Comment vivre au quotidien aux côtés de cette personne quand tu sais pertinemment que jamais rien ne se passera entre vous, car tout s'oppose à une telle relation, que ce soit le mode de vie, le milieu professionnel, l'âge...

Et enfin comment vivre aux côtés de cette personne avec laquelle tu aimerais partager ta passion amoureuse, alors qu'en réalité vous ne partagez aucune autre passion que la guitare?

* * *

Comme chaque lundi matin, depuis un certain temps déjà, Yoruichi se réveillait avec comme première pensée « vivement ce week-end pour entendre jouer Kisuke ».

En effet, tous les samedi lorsqu'elle finissait sa semaine de cours à la faculté, et que son ami rentrait chez lui, elle s'y rendait pour discuter de leur semaine respective, de leur vie, de leurs fréquentations.... et surtout Kisuke lui jouait de la guitare.

Ils étaient des amis de longue date. Très longue date même, ils étaient voisins depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années.

Malgré leur neuf années d'écart, ils s'étaient de suite merveilleusement bien entendus, au point d'en devenir les meilleurs amis.

C'est officiellement ainsi qu'a débuté leur relation. Mais officieusement, Yoruichi dès l'instant où elle avait croisé le regard de son ami Urahara Kisuke, elle en était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Ce regard qui avait fait chavirer son coeur à l'époque, et qui encore aujourd'hui malgré l'habitude la faisait littéralement fondre.

C'est pour ce regard là, qui a ses yeux était divinement magnifique et devant lequel elle était en extase, qu'elle était devenue la fille la plus malheureuse en amour depuis toutes ces longues années.

Elle était malheureuse car ce garçon qu'elle aimait était plus vieux et du coup l'avait toujours considérée comme sa petite soeur.

Elle était malheureuse parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun points communs, et rien ne leur permettait de se rapprocher d'une quelconque manière.

Elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir passer d'avantage de temps avec son ami de par ses sentiments, mais le destin a fait qu'avec le temps, faute de se rapprocher, ils s'éloignaient.

Urahara Kisuke était un célèbre guitariste qui jouait pour de nombreux grands compositeurs, comme Hans Zimmer ou encore Isaac Albeniz. (mes compositeurs préférés lol)

Il avait toujours était passionné de guitare.

Cet instrument qui pour grand nombre de personne n'apparaissait comme rien de plus qu'une vulgaire caisse en bois inerte et sans vie sur laquelle étaient incrustées des cordes, cet instrument était pour lui l'extension de son âme, il était pour lui un moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Cette aptitude exceptionnelle qu'il avait de transmettre avec une telle passion et une telle justesse toutes ses émotions, lui valut un succès planétaire.

A lui seul il avait réussi à faire changer du tout au tout l'opinion des personnes qui disaient qu'un instrument était vide de sens et qu'à leurs yeux n'étaient rien de plus qu'un objet de décoration.

Il avait su montrer qu'un instrument, en l'occurrence la guitare, avait une âme, mais pour que cette âme ne se manifeste il fallait seulement la stimuler en grattant les cordes. C'est cette vision, qui lui était bien caractéristique, qui justifiait le fait qu'à chacune de ses guitares, il avait attribué un prénom.

En quelques années seulement, il avait gravi les échelons à grandes enjambées et était devenu un des plus jeunes guitaristes à avoir était choisi par des célèbres compositeurs.

C'est comme ça qu'à l'âge de 19ans il faisait déjà parti du show biz, qu'il était connu dans tout le monde, qu'il avait une notoriété à vous en couper le souffle. A 19ans seulement il vivait déjà une vie de grande star planétaire.

Mais en parallèle, sa vie mondaine avait fait encore un peu plus le malheur de sa meilleure amie.

Bien qu'elle était profondément et sincèrement heureuse pour son ami et sa réussite, elle était malheureuse car ce succès planétaire n'avait fait qu'agrandir ce fossé qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux.

Elle l'avait toujours admiré, elle avait toujours vu en lui un grand virtuose, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il parvienne un jour à percer dans ce milieu qui représentait tout aux yeux de son ami.

Mais inconsciemment elle appréhendait ce jour.

Elle l'appréhendait car elle était consciente que cette réussite aurait mis un terme à toute éventuelle possibilité de relation amoureuse entre elle et son ami.

Elle avait vu juste parce que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Désormais ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, Urahara étant en tournée un peu partout dans le monde la semaine, il ne rentrait chez lui uniquement les week-ends, quand il en avait le temps.

Il avait une vie très mouvementée, entre sa profession, les conférences et interviews, les représentations particulières comme les anniversaires de stars, les sorties, les conquêtes...

Il vivait à cent à l'heure. Conséquence, sa famille, ses amis d'enfance du village, sa dite meilleure amie, avaient pris une place plus que secondaire dans sa vie.

C'est ainsi que neuf ans après le début d'une glorieuse et longue carrière qui s'était offerte à son ami, Yoruichi attendait comme la venue du messie, les week-ends où elle pourrait enfin passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

Yoruichi sortit du hall de gare d'un pas fatigué, elle semblait vraiment las. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'avancer sur le parking et d'un rapide coup d'oeil chercha des yeux la voiture de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, un discret sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

D'un pas soudainement dynamique, elle se dirigea vers la voiture grise, voiture qu'elle avait toujours trouvée moche d'ailleurs, traînant derrière elle sa valise à roulette.

Arrivée à hauteur de la voiture, elle ouvrit le coffre pour y déposer son bagage, puis d'une voix chantonnante lança un salut égayé.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture pour prendre place sur le siège avant, puis une fois dans le véhicule elle fit la bise à sa mère.

- Ca va ma puce, demande Unohana.

- Pouah! S'exclama Yoruichi en s'affalant sur le siège passager. Ouais ça va! C'est le week-end, ça fait plaisir! Ca va 'man? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau cette semaine?

- Bof, rien de spécial, répondit la mère en mettant la voiture en marche. La routine quoi. Et toi ta semaine? Les cours ça va?

- Ouais, toujours aussi dur, mais ça va. Purée je suis contente de rentrer à la maison là, Kyoto, j'aime pas cette ville. Cette ville artificielle j'en peux plus.

La mère rigola, tous les vendredis soir c'était la même rengaine dans la voiture, mais dieu qu'elle l'appréciait. La semaine sa fille n'étant pas présente dans la demeure familiale elle se sentait vraiment seule, étant mère célibataire et n'ayant qu'un enfant, elle vivait seule. Elle attendait les week-ends aussi impatiemment que sa fille. Mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Kisuke va rentrer chez lui ce week-end, lança alors la mère lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez elle.

- Oui, tu me l'avais dit cette semaine, c'est cool, répondit Yoruichi d'un air détaché, faussement bien entendu.

- Tu vas pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ton ami, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas rentré.

- Hum, passer du temps avec lui, je sais pas trop, s'il ramène encore une de ses innombrables copines avec lui, je pense pas qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble.

- Ouais, c'est ça la jeunesse maintenant, les conquêtes, les conquêtes... s'amusa la mère. Tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre toi aussi, dit Unohana en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Bof, répondit Yoruichi en emboîtant le pas à sa mère. Ca sert à rien de toute façon...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Attends je reviens, je vais poser ma valise dans la chambre.

Yoruichi s'enfonça dans le fond de la maison, puis revint un instant plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre la table. Elle fut rejointe par sa mère qui s'assit sur un chaise, laissant à sa fille le soin de faire le service.

Elles commencèrent à manger silencieusement, Yoruichi pensive et Unohana observant sa fille.

- Dis-moi ma puce, tu es homosexuelle?

Yoruichi avala un grain de riz de travers et manqua de peu de s'étouffer. Elle toussota à plusieurs reprises, le temps de s'en remettre. Elle but une gorgée dans son verre, puis déposa ce dernier en regardant d'un air inquisiteur sa mère qui observait les réactions de sa fille depuis la fin de sa question.

- Euh, pourquoi tu crois ça?

- Bah...

- Parce que j'ai jamais eu de copain c'est ça?

- Bien...

- Parce que maintenant quand on n'accumule pas les conquêtes comme certaines personnes ça veut dire qu'on est homo, hein?!

- Mais n...

- Pff, ça me saoule ça!!! pesta Yoruichi hors d'elle. Pour répondre à ta question, non je suis pas homo, et oui j'aime les hommes, et c'est pas parce que j'ai jamais eu de copain, que je les aime pas! Ca me rend folle que tu aies pu penser une chose pareille sous prétexte que je n'ai jamais eu de copain.

- Ma puce tu...

- Tu sais quoi, aboya Yoruichi en se levant rageusement, je vais me trouver un copain, comme ça tu pourras être rassurée sur les choix sexuels de ta fille.

- Yoruichi, gronda doucement sa mère. Baisse d'un ton je te prie, et rassied toi.

Yoruichi fit la moue en croisant vivement les bras sur son ventre tout en poussant un profond soupir rageur, puis après quelque secondes d'immobilisme, elle finit par obtempérer et se rasseoir.

Unohana sourit, elle était toujours amusée par le comportement explosif de sa fille, elle était plutôt calme en général, mais quand elle s'énervait c'était un vrai ouragan.

- Déjà je veux que tu saches que même si tu étais homosexuelle cela ne me pose aucun problème ma puce, si je t'ai posé cette question c'était juste pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi à 19 ans tu n'as jamais eu de chéri, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un drame. Je veux comprendre, c'est tout. Je m'inquiète pour toi ma puce. A ton âge, tu devrais peut être essayer de te trouver un compagnon, histoire de te forger une petite expérience parce que...

- De me forger une expérience?

- Oui, le jour où...

- Je ne sortirais jamais avec un garçon uniquement pour me forger une expérience!

- Pourquoi, c'est comme ça que les jeunes voient les choses maintenant, ils accumulent les relations pour le plaisir, l'expérience, le prestige...

- Tss, c'est n'importe quoi ces trucs...

- De quoi?

- Bah ces trucs d'expérience, de prestige et j'sais pas quoi là...

- Pourquoi? Explique toi ma puce, tu ne parles jamais de rien, je voudrais bien pouvoir t'aider ou te conseiller si tu en as besoin mais exprime toi.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, ça sert à rien d'façon.

- Comme tu voudras, se résigna Unohana en reprenant ses baguettes entre ses doigts. Mange ça va être froid.

- Mouais.

Elles mangèrent silencieusement, songeuses.

- T'attends le prince charmant c'est ça, demanda soudainement Unohana rompant ainsi ce silence d'enterrement.

Yoruichi eut un petit rire en entendant la question. Puis elle leva les yeux vers sa mère, avec un petit sourire amusé et un peu embarrassé.

- Ouais, répondit-elle alors. J'sais c'est ridicule, ça marche pas comme ça maintenant, mais je me vois pas sortir avec quelqu'un uniquement pour le fun. Je sortirais avec un garçon quand ce sera le garçon que j'aime, c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais eu de copain, c'est pour ça que j'ai remballé tous ces gars là, qui pensent qu'au cul en plus et que leur seul but est d'agrandir leur tableau de chasse. Je trouve ça répugnant la façon dont se comportent les mecs...

- Ma puce... Tu sais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

- Ah bon? Bah trouve moi un mec qui n'est pas comme ça alors.

- Mais tu dis ça parce que tu fréquentes pas beaucoup de monde, c'est sûr que si tu te bases uniquement sur Kisuke, et ses amis, oui là ok je comprends ta pensée.

Yoruichi en entendant ça, sentit son coeur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, sa mère venait de l'achever en une phrase.

Elle venait d'énoncer à voix haute justement le point qui l'insupportait tant depuis des années déjà, soit les conquêtes intempestives de son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement.

Son comportement qui a ses yeux était répugnant et la blessait tant. Cette attitude qui l'anéantissait un peu plus chaque week-end quand Kisuke ramenait de sa semaine de boulot, une nouvelle fille chez ses parents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, s'enquit Unohana en voyant que sa fille avait blêmit.

- Euh... répondit-elle déboussolée par le fait que sa mère ait senti un malaise en elle. Je... euh, j'ai p...

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, et sauvée par la même occasion.

Elle sauta sur l'occasion pour échapper au regard interrogateur de sa mère, et se dirigea en vitesse à la porte d'entrée.

- C'est qui, demanda-t-elle avant d'ouvrir.

- Surprise, fut la réponse du visiteur qui semblait amusé par sa réponse.

- ...

En entendant cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, son coeur manqua un battement, tandis que son corps sembla se refroidir d'un coup. Elle resta figée devant la porte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se ramène maintenant lui? Fut la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit obnubilé par cette venue.

- Bon alors tu veux pas me voir ou quoi?! S'exclama amusé Kisuke derrière la porte toujours close. Ah! Bah t'en as mis du temps Yoruichi, dit-il tout sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. T'avais pas reconnu ma voix?

- Euh si, dit-elle toute chamboulée car elle venait de croiser le fameux regard qui l'hypnotisait toujours.

- T'es malade, s'enquit le blond inquiet en voyant le teint pale de son amie.

- Euh...

- Oh, Kisuke-kun, se réjouit la mère en venant à leur rencontre. Ca faisait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne t'avait plus revu, dit-elle joyeusement.

- Oui, bonsoir, dit-il en s'inclinant poliment.

Ils discutèrent courtoisement un petit instant, puis la mère se retira du salon pour laisser les deux amis ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, elle avait supposé qu'ils devaient avoir pas mal de choses à se raconter.

Yoruichi comme toujours devait remballer profondément en elle ses sentiments pour pouvoir jouer le rôle de la meilleure amie.

- Alors?! Quoi de neuf Yoruichi, ça fait un bail quand même. Ah, s'exclama le blond en se laissant tomber négligemment en arrière sur le canapé bleu, je suis content de te revoir.

- Ouais, répondit-elle souriante, moi aussi. Alors, comment ça se fait que tu soies rentré vendredi soir, d'habitude c'est le samedi que tu reviens? T'as eu un soucis, s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

- Non, s'amusa Kisuke, t'inquiète, non bah je sais pas, j'avais envie de rentre plus tôt ce week-end. Ca fait un bon bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vus, alors je me suis dit si je rentre vendredi soir, ça nous permettra de passer une soirée de plus ensemble, et donc plus de temps pour nous raconter tout ce qui a eu de neuf depuis cette longue période d'absence, expliqua-t-il toujours souriant.

Yoruichi eut un léger pincement au coeur quand elle entendit ça. Kisuke était rentré plus tôt pour passer plus de temps avec elle? Non! C'était trop beau pour être vrai, sûrement il devait avoir rencard avec une fille dans cette ville, ou alors une soirée de prévue, mais c'était impossible qu'il ait fait ça pour elle.

- Mouais, dis plutôt que t'as rencard avec une meuf encore, lança-t-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.

« Merde pourquoi je dis ça moi, je suis abrutie ou quoi?! Maintenant il va penser que tous ses rancards ça me dérange, merde le boulet! »

- Non pas du tout, répondit le blond amusé. Ca va j'ai pas que des rancards dans la vie, enfin euh un peu quand même, s'amusa Kisuke, un peu beaucoup même, continua-t-il souriant en se passant une main dans les cheveux amusé. Bon et toi alors, t'en es où dans ta vie sentimentale, si t'as un mec présente le moi que je lui démonte sa mâchoire pour oser toucher à MON petit chat.

« Tss, piniouf va, je suis pas Ton petit chat, et puis genre il fait le mec protecteur, c'est lui qui me fait le plus de mal, et encore il veut s'en prendre aux autres en prétextant qu'il me protège, non mais je te jure! »

- Euh, t'es en train de chercher au plus profond de ta mémoire le nom de ton mec, tu les enchaînes tant que ça que t'arrives même pas à t'en souvenir, nargua Kisuke.

- Non pas vraiment, non. Je suis pas une coureuse comme toi moi, dit-elle avec le sourire taquin de l'amie mais intérieurement triste comme l'amoureuse transite.

- Tant mieux, répondit le blond étonnement sérieusement. Ne cours pas après les mecs Yoruichi, tu es trop bien pour que ce soit toi qui cours. Laisse-les courir eux, laisse les galérer eux parce que tu es le genre de fille qui peut se le permettre de faire galérer les mecs, de faire un tri à la volée dans tous ceux qui te kiffent, et surtout de choisir celui qui te plaira vraiment à toi, et pas celui à qui tu plairas. Ne te gache pas avec le premier qui voudra de toi.

- Euh, fit Yoruichi déboussolée, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Kisuke?

- Je sais pas, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

- Tu t'inquiètes de quoi en fait là, demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Des mecs qui t'entourent, des mecs qui pourraient te faire du mal parce que ce sont des abrutis comme moi par exemple.

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils quelque peu choquée de l'opinion négative qu'avait de lui son ami.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'es pas un abruti Kisuke. Enfin si quand tu dis chose pareille, là oui t'es pire qu'un abruti je te le confirme.

Le blond lui sourit difficilement ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kisuke, s'inquiéta la violette. T'es vraiment bizarre là, d'habitude tu pètes la forme et tout et tout, et là bah d'un coup t'es devenu triste on dirait. T'as eu un chagrin d'amour, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux je suis là pour ça tu le sais, hein. Enfin, dit-elle en se renfrognant pensive, à moins que tu ne l'aies oublié depuis tout ce temps.

Lorsqu'elle constata que la mine du blond s'était encore plus assombrie elle coupa court à cette conversation.

- Bon, fit elle d'un ton égayé en claquant de sa légendaire délicatesse le dos de son ami, tu me joues de la guitare?

- euh avec le coup que tu viens de me mettre je crois pas que j'en serai capable, s'amusa-t-il. Vas prendre ta guitare, je veux t'entendre jouer aussi, voir si t'as fait des progrès, dit-il sur un ton faussement menaçant.

* * *

Ils passèrent toute leur soirée dans la salle de musique de Kisuke chez lui.

Yoruichi avait commencé par montrer ses progrès à son ami, puis ce fut celui-ci qui prit le relais.

Quand il jouait de la guitare pour sa meilleure amie, il ne jouait jamais des morceaux professionnels, il jouait soit ses propres compositions, soit il faisait des improvisations, mais le résultat était toujours aussi divinement parfait.

Ce soir là en l'occurrence il avait opté pour des improvisations, ce qui fit le bonheur de son amie, bien qu'elle ne le lui montra pas.

C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus, l'entendre jouer des morceaux improvisés.

C'est quand il jouait ainsi qu'il était le meilleur, c'est cette technique qui faisait ressortir l'étendue de son talent et la spécificité de son jeu qui le rendait si doué, c'est à dire l'expression des sentiments.

Quand il improvisait, c'était vraiment à ce moment là que sa guitare était l'extension de son âme, elle était son coeur mais ouvert au grand jour.

Yoruichi adorait ça. Ainsi elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, chose irréalisable en temps normal, car Kisuke n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments.

Ca lui donnait l'impression d'avoir ce privilège que d'écouter les confessions de son ami, car quand il jouait, c'était ça, il déballait tous ses sentiments encrés au plus profond de lui même, il se confessait en quelque sorte.

C'est ce lien là que Yoruichi adorait tant. C'est l'unique lien qui lui donnait l'impression de partager quelque chose d'intime avec son ami, c'est l'unique lien qui lui permettait de supporter cette situation douloureuse qu'est d'aimer en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le serait jamais en retour.

Ce lien là, il lui était très cher et précieux, et espérait qu'il ne se romprait jamais.

La guitare, c'était l'unique moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour partager quelque chose avec son ami, en jouant cet instrument elle s'était donné une chance d'avoir plus d'importance aux yeux de son ami, ainsi elle était certaine qu'il ne l'abandonnerai jamais par lassitude.

Car en effet, rien chez eux ne les unissait. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Ils n'avaient absolument pas la même vision des choses.

Ils n'appartenaient même plus au même milieu. Yoruichi menait sa petite vie ordinaire dans son village paumé, elle était une étudiante parmi tant d'autre, elle rentrait dans le moule de la population ordinaire. Tandis que son ami, lui, appartenait au monde des grandes stars planétaires, monde inaccessible et fermé à tout intrus n'appartenant pas au milieu du show-biz.

Ils ne partageaient rien sauf cette passion de la musique. Car même si Yoruichi s'était mise à la guitare uniquement pas intérêt elle était vraiment passionnée de musique, elle était une pianiste très douée, mais avait tout plaqué pour se mettre à la guitare, tout plaqué pour se rapprocher de l'homme de sa vie. Bien que cela s'était avéré être inutile.

C'est pourquoi ces instants de confessions lui étaient si précieux, c'était la seule récompense qu'elle avait pu tirer de toutes ses années de souffrance et dévotion.

Elle était heureuse en cet instant, mais quelque chose semblait quelque peu la bouleverser. Les émotions qui se dégageaient de l'instrument était assez tristes à entendre.

Ce qu'elle avait cru voir comme de la tristesse plus tôt chez son ami, semblait l'être réellement, et cela lui fit mal au coeur.

Elle renonça à l'hypnose dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis que Kisuke grattait les cordes, bien que cela lui fut difficile car l'emprise que la musique produite par Urahara avait sur elle était gigantesque, pour contempler le visage de son ami et tenter d'y décrypter une quelconque lueur.

Mais rien, comme d'habitude rien, mis à part ce sourire forcé d'abruti qu'arborait souvent le blond quand il se sentait menacé par des personnes qui essayaient de lire en lui.

Yoruichi soupira bruyamment quand il lui lança ce sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin Kisuke?! Tu me gaves là à faire genre t'as rien.

Il s'interrompit de jouer sur le champ, surpris par le ton agacé de son amie.

- Ola, ça va. Pourquoi tu t'énerves, ne me montre pas les crocs comme ça p'tit chat, continua-t-il amusé.

Quand il vit le regard noir de son amie, qui visiblement n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il enchaîna.

- J'ai rien, est-ce que j'ai l'air triste, dit-il en pointant son index en direction de son visage. Non, donc voilà déstresse.

- Te fous pas de moi va, je ressens très bien ton humeur et tes sentiments quand tu joues de la guitare, et là en l'occurrence c'est de la tristesse et de la mélancolie qui ressort de ta guitare, alors ne prends pas pour un chat mouillé, finit-elle avec un petit sourire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Kisuke afficha un discret sourire, mais il semblait un peu perturbé par les paroles de son amie.

Il resta un moment silencieux visiblement songeur. Après bien une minute de silence, pendant laquelle Yoruichi était restée plantée droite comme en I devant son ami en attendant impatiemment qu'il daigne enfin parler, Kisuke releva la tête pour regarder son amie. Ils se fixèrent un bref instant. Instant qui sembla durer une éternité pour Yoruichi car elle s'était littéralement noyé dans ce magnifique regard gris vert, ce regard qui, désormais, l'étouffait tellement elle était mal à l'aise et tellement il lui était insoutenable de tenter de rester de marbre à ce regard qui la chamboulait tant.

Son cauchemar, qui en réalité n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes, prit fin lorsqu'Urahara lui lança un doux sourire qui la surprit grandement car jamais il n'en avait affiché un de la sorte.

Elle lui répondit par un rapide sourire n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire dans ce moment des plus embarrassant et douloureux pour elle.

- Je te remercie, dit Kisuke qui s'était enfin décidé à prendre la parole.

- Hein?

- Je pensais pas que tu étais capable de ressentir les émotions que j'exprimais à travers ma musique, j'en suis vraiment flatté, donc je t'en remercie.

- Me remercie pas. Là j'ai envi de me fighter avec toi tu vois. J'ai envie de te mettre une raclée pour m'avoir prise pour une abrutie incapable de ressentir les émotions que tu transmettais par ta musique alors que tout le monde sait le faire. Bien sûr que j'en suis capable piniouf va, je te rappelle que moi aussi je joue de la musique donc...

- Oui, oui ça va, la coupa-t-il amusé par les réactions toujours aussi explosive de son amie. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'étais content que toi tu saches ressentir ce que je ressens moi.

- Ce qui reviens au fait que tu m'en estimais pas capable vu que tu sembles t'en réjouir.

- Rah mais quel boulet cette meuf, continua Kisuke souriant, ce que je veux dire c'est que toi, oui toi là, que mon petit chat à moi il comprenne ce que je ressens sans que j'ai besoin d'en parler. Je m'en fou que les autres sachent le faire également, ce qui me fait plaisir c'est que toi tu saches le faire.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ok, bah de rien alors, dit-elle souriante.

« Bah de rien alors??? C'est tout l'effet que ça lui fait, quand je lui dis que le fait qu'elle me comprenne est beaucoup plus important à mes yeux que le fait que tout mon publique en soit capable. »

Il soupira alors que la tristesse s'emparait à nouveau de lui.

- Purée mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore Kisuke là?

- Rien, laisse tomber va, c'est des trucs de grand tu peux pas comprendre.

- Quoi?!!!

- Laisse tomber.

-Je suis une p'tite c'est ça?!!! C'est pas parce que j'ai que 19 ans et que toi t'en a 28 que je suis pas capable de te comprendre, je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre ce que tu ressens, alors dis moi de suite ce qui t'arrive. Et puis d'abord pourquoi t'as pas ramené une meuf cette fois-ci, hein? T'as un problème ça se voit, normalement tu ramènes toujours des pouf avec toi et là non!

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi, je suis en train de râler parce qu'il a pas ramené de fille avec lui, alors que ça me rend folle à chaque fois qu'il le fait?! Mais je déraille complet moi. Mais quel piniouf celui-là aussi, il a besoin d'être aussi triste, purée ça me fait trop mal de le voir comme ça.»

Kisuke posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Sois gentille et laisse tomber s'il te plaît, Yoruichi.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Non là je crois que t'aurais dû me caresser le sommet de la tête, en disant sois une brave bête et laisse tomber, mon petit chat, pesta-t-elle vexée par le fait qu'il lui cache quelque chose et qu'il lui parle comme si c'était une naine.

Kisuke posa une main sur le sommet de la tête de son amie, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Sois une brave bête et laisse tomber s'il te plaît, mon petit chat adoré, dit-il tout en caressant les cheveux violets de Yoruichi.

- Tss, piniouf va, dit-elle en dégageant la main du blond avec un sourire. Je la sentais venir gros comme une maison celle-là, dit-elle en remballant son matériel de musique. Puisque papa Kisuke n'est pas décidé à parler à la petite Yoruichi trop jeune pour comprendre et bah je vais m'en aller, hein, dit-elle avec un ton moqueur mais tout de même vexé.

- Ca va sois pas vexée, je peux pas tout te dire non plus Yoruichi.

- Je suis pas censée être ta meilleure amie?! Franchement des fois je me le demande, surtout ces derniers temps. On se voit tous les 36 du mois, quand on se voit et que j'ai la chance que tu ne soies pas encore en compagnie d'une meuf tu me racontes presque rien de ta vie, avant tu me parlais pendant des heures de tes concerts, et là même pas une fois t'as abordé le sujet, avant tu me racontais toutes les conneries que vous faisiez avec tes amis et là plus rien, avant tu me parlais de tes copines et là plus rien, avant j'avais l'impression d'être une amie pour toi et là... bah plus rien non plus, finit-elle dans un murmure tandis que des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être plus rien pour toi... bougonna-t-elle en s'agitant nerveusement, accroupit au sol pour ranger sa guitare dans sa housse. Enfin en tout cas rien de plus qu'une simple pote, ajouta-t-elle en se relevant et en portant sa housse dans son dos.

Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux du revers de la main, puis tourna le dos à son ami pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle porta la main sur la poignée mais n'appuya pas directement.

- Bonne nuit Kisuke, dit-elle d'un ton délicat.

Puis cette fois-ci elle sortit pour de bon.

Elle s'enfonça dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'entrée de la maison, tandis que le blond était resté figé dans la salle de musique, abruti par les paroles de son amie.

Yoruichi revint sur ses pas en trottinant, puis passa rapidement la tête par la porte laissée ouverte.

- Même si tu me saoules et que j'ai envie de te taper, je suis quand même contente d'avoir enfin pu passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tchao piniouf!

Kisuke qui avait les yeux braqués sur le sol depuis le monologue de son amie, releva enfin la tête en entendant cela. Incapable de parler, il braqua son regard triste sur son amie, puis parvint à lui lancer un sourire qui laissait entendre que lui aussi était content.

- Bonne nuit, furent les deux seuls mots qu'il ait réussi à prononcer.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, allongée dos sur le futon de sa chambre sombre dont seuls les rayons du de la lune traversant les rainures du volet l'éclairaient, les bras croisés sous sa nuque lui servant ainsi d'oreiller, Yoruichi avait les yeux braqués sur le plafond et semblait ne pas trouver le sommeil.

Elle était trop songeuse pour parvenir à s'endormir. Mais cette vision de Kisuke triste la hantait, elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, à vrai dire elle ne l'avait jamais vu triste. Probablement parce qu'il masquait en permanence ses sentiments derrière son masque de bon vivant qui respire la joie de vivre à plein nez du fait de son sourire perpétuel.

Mais là, cette vision d'horreur, lui était tellement douloureuse. Pour une fois elle en venait même à regretter de ne pas le voir arborer son sourire d'abruti.

Elle était troublée par cette tristesse flagrante, et par dessus ça énervée d'être impuissante face à la peine de son ami puisqu'il refusait de lui parler.

Elle lui en voulait énormément d'ailleurs. Encore une fois elle payait leur écart d'âge et de maturité soit disant. Et encore une fois il lui avait gentiment et intentionnellement fait comprendre que la différence d'âge qu'ils avaient était une barrière dans leur relation. Elle en était consciente pour ce qui pouvait concerner une relation amoureuse, mais dans leur relation amicale?!

Elle se redressa rageusement en position assise sur son futon dans un soupir agacé.

« C'est la première fois que je le vois parler si sérieusement, songea-t-elle en se remémorant leur conversation en début de soirée. Et puis pourquoi il me parle de mec comme ça lui, « MON petit chat » tss il est bête ou quoi? En plus il se traite d'abruti parce que c'est un coureur de jupon, mais il continue quand même de le faire, t'es vraiment bizarre Kisuke... »

Elle pencha sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux qui étaient repliés contre son buste.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Elle soupira en s'imaginant que sa mère devait la prendre pour une folle quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle attendait le prince charmant.

Elle soupira à nouveau en réalisant que son prince charmant elle le connaissait déjà, et qu'il était loin d'être un prince, il était l'opposé de ce qu'elle cherchait chez un garçon, un noceur, un coureur, un mec pas sérieux qui boit et qui fume, par contre oui il avait ce truc génial, c'est qu'il était passionné de musique comme elle.

Elle se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu tomber folle amoureuse d'un mec comme son meilleur ami, au fond elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué sur un mec diamétralement opposé à ses critères, et surtout sur un mec inaccessible.

Elle se leva rageusement, puis sortit sur le balcon pour prendre l'air, peut être qu'ainsi son esprit serait purifié par la douce brise nocturne qui chasserait l'image de Kisuke de ses pensées.

Elle s'accouda sur la rambarde en bois, déposa son menton dans le creux de sa main droite, puis braqua ses yeux sur le magnifique ciel étoilé.

Son ami l'énervait vraiment des fois, mais elle l'adorait tellement. L'homme qu'elle aimait la répugnait vraiment avec son attitude avec les filles, mais elle l'aimait tellement profondément aussi.

Sur cette pensée elle se mit à pleurer.

« Comment je vais faire pour oublier ce piniouf, moi. Il hante mes pensées tous les jours, il hante mes pensées toutes les nuits... Il occupe une place prépondérante dans mon coeur, et j'ai beau essayé de le virer, il y persiste.

Pff, pourquoi je suis amoureuse de lui, ça m'a gavé.

Je dis que je sortirai avec un garçon que si je l'aime, mais j'aimerai jamais personne puisque c'est de lui que je suis amoureuse... pensa-t-elle en essuyant ses joues inondées de larmes.

Je serai seule toute ma vie, puisque le garçon que j'aime il me considère comme sa petite soeur... Pff. J'en ai marre, pourquoi il a fallu que je rencontre ce mec, pourquoi le destin a mis Kisuke sur mon chemin, c'est pas juste.

Enfin si, parce que comme ça j'aurai eu la chance de connaître l'homme de ma vie, mais je pourrai jamais partager ne serait-ce qu'une part minime de la vie de cet homme.

Ca me brise le coeur, j'aimerai tellement être aimée, avoir un minimum d'importance aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Aucun mec ne veut de moi, avec ma tronche de cake et mes cheveux violets moisis, les seuls mecs qui m'ont abordés c'est des cons pour qui je suis qu'un gibier parmi tant d'autre parce que je suis de sexe opposé, jamais personne m'aimera pour ce que je suis vraiment...

C'est pô zuste... »

Elle essuya à nouveau ses joues humides, puis posa ses avant bras à plat sur la rambarde et se pencha pour déposer sa tête sur le dos d'une de ses mains.

De sa main libre elle chassa ses cheveux qui étaient tombés en masse devant ses yeux, car pour une fois ils étaient lâchés et pas attachés avec sa traditionnelle queue de cheval.

« C'est de la daube l'amour, en plus ça sert à rien, à part avoir des déceptions et nous rendre triste... pensa-t-elle boudeuse. »

Elle resta dans la même position de longues minutes. Se laissant bercer par la fraîche brise parfumée par la bonne odeur des pins environnant. Laissant son esprit divaguer dans tous les sens, en attendant que le sommeil la gagne. Pleurant silencieusement à chaudes larmes, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit vidé, son coeur déchargé de toute la peine qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers temps.

Mais pleurait n'arrangeait en rien sa peine, le seul moyen pour elle de vider son esprit était jouer du piano, instrument qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis sa rencontre avec Kisuke. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle vivait dans une profonde tristesse depuis toutes ces années, songea-t-elle.

Peut-être que si elle abandonnait la guitare, pour retrouver son instrument de prédilection à elle, elle irait mieux, et elle oublierait plus facilement Kisuke, peut-être que...

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit un bruit de porte. Elle se tourna dans la direction du bruit qui provenait de la maison voisine, puis y vit sortir...

« Oh non! La poisse, pensa-t-elle tout en se hâtant vers l'interrupteur pour plonger le balcon dans le noir et ne pas être vue. »

Mais au moment où elle allait éteindre...

-Laisse tomber, je t'ai captée Yoruichi, prononça la voix délicate de Kisuke de l'autre côté de la clôture en bois qui séparait les deux maisons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci, s'étonna Yoruichi en essuyant ses joues incognito pour masquer toutes traces de larmes.

-Je te retourne la question, rétorqua le blond amusé en sautant par dessus la clôture.

-Je prends l'air, j'ai fait un cauchemar alors je me rafraîchis l'esprit, mentit la violette.

Kisuke marcha jusqu'à la rambarde du balcon de la chambre de son amie, pour lui parler car étant plus de 3h du matin, il ne désirait pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient.

-Un cauchemar?! Comment c'est possible, ta petite peluche n'a pas chassé tes mauvais rêves, ironisa le blond.

-Ah ah ah, la blagounette, fit Yoruichi pas du tout amusée par la blague.

- Bah quoi assume le fait de toujours dormir avec des peluches, ta grenouille, ta vache, ton...

-Ouais bon ça va, je sais les peluches qu'il y a dans mon lit quand même, dit-elle avec un petit sourire terni. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Rien de spécial, mais toi par contre t'as pleuré, constata Kisuke.

-Ah non, pas du tout.

-Tu mens toujours aussi mal Yoruichi. T'es pas du tout crédible quand tu mens, c'est affolant quoi. Et surtout quand tu veux faire croire que t'as pas pleuré essais de t'assurer que tes yeux ne te trahiront pas, se moqua le blond.

-Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux, d'abord, demanda Yoruichi boudeuse de s'être encore fait démasquée.

-Ils brillent quand tu pleurs, c'est marrant au lieu d'être rouges comme beaucoup, toi ils brillent, c'est trop magnon, dit-il amusé.

-Pff, soupira Yoruichi en secouant la tête.

-Rassure-moi c'est pas à cause de moi que tu pleures Yoruichi?

Celle-ci manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa salive, quand elle entendit la question. Il était au courant de tout sur ses sentiments ou quoi. Son coeur s'élança au galop dans sa poitrine sur cette idée.

-Pourquoi je devrais pleurer pour toi, demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.

-Bah parce que je t'ai vexée toute à l'heure en te cachant pourquoi j'étais triste.

-Ah ça, lança-t-elle rassurée. Bah non c'est pas pour ça.

-Quoi? Pourquoi « ah ça » tu t'attendais à une autre raison? J'ai fais autre chose qui t'a blessée Yoruichi, s'inquiéta Kisuke.

Le coeur de la violette manqua un battement, et reprit un rythme infernal, sur cette remarque pertinente, trop peut-être, de son ami. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle dise toujours les choses comme ça lui venait, elle se faisait toujours démasquée sur tout à cause de ça.

-Non, non, pas du tout. Bon, dit-elle en pointant son pouce par dessus son épaule en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre, bah euh, je...

-Tu veux aller faire un tour dans la forêt derrière chez nous? J'allais y aller, comme ça tu pourras te vider l'esprit, je sais que te promener dans une forêt ça te redonne la pêche parce que...

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Je te rappelle qu'on partage un peu la même philosophie sur les forêts et la nature quoi, et qu'on allait souvent ensemble se balader en forêt quand on était plus jeunes. T'avais oublié??

-Bah, euh, bah à vrai dire ouais en fait. Bon bah ok alors pour la balade. Je vais me changer parce qu'en short et en tee-shirt je me pèle un peu là, dit-elle amusée.

Elle rejoignit son ami sur le balcon deux minutes plus tard, puis sauta de l'autre côté de la rambarde pour atterrir aux côtés du blond qui lui sourit.

* * *

Ils marchèrent longuement et silencieusement en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la petite forêt.

Aucun d'eux n'avait pipé mot.

C'était un point de caractère qui leur était commun. Ils ne se préoccupaient, ni se souciaient, de combler les silences, car cela ne les perturbait ni l'un ni l'autre, voire même qu'ils appréciaient ce silence.

Parfois il y a des situations qui ne sont que plus agréables lorsqu'on les vit en silence, et cette conception leur était commune.

Ainsi depuis maintenant une bonne heure, ils se promenaient dans la forêt sombre et silencieuse, où comme seul son retentissait le craquement des brindilles sous leur pieds.

Chacun laissant leur esprit vagabonder ailleurs.

Ils se ressourçaient ainsi, silencieusement, en tirant des arbres l'essence de la vie, la force nécessaire pour se ressourcer l'esprit, pour effacer leurs idées obscurcies, pour faire le plein de vitalité pour qu'une fois leur promenade terminée ils repartent vers une nouvelle aventure à cent à l'heure.

Lorsque d'un commun accord, qui pour eux fut un simple regard, ils décidèrent qu'il en était assez pour leur ballade nocturne, ils retroussèrent chemin.

Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent mutuellement, et ce pour la première fois depuis leur promenade, à leur grande surprise, ils purent lire chacun sur le visage de l'autre la même tristesse qui les rongeait eux-même en cet instant de méditation, et censé être de revitalisation.

D'un même mouvement ils détournèrent leur regard, et dans un même froncement de sourcil simultané à un léger pincement au coeur, ils se demandèrent pourquoi tant de peine chez mon ami?

Et d'un même souci pour l'autre, leur peine s'amplifia par cette tristesse constatée.

Toujours sans un mot, car tous deux avaient pertinemment compris que cette peine là, celle qui les rongeait intérieurement, cette peine là ils ne pouvaient pas la confier à l'autre, donc c'est sans paroles, sans même un regard pour l'autre, qu'ils achevèrent leur périple nocturne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez eux, ils échangèrent un dernier regard de salut.

Là, ils affichèrent la même expression de surprise et de peine lorsqu'ils constatèrent simultanément que l'autre était en larmes.

Immobiles l'un devant l'autre, leur regard se fixant intensément, silencieux, ils se contemplèrent.

Puis Yoruichi baissa la tête, comme abattue, ce regard, le regard de son ami, celui de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle ne pouvait plus le soutenir, c'est alors dans une grande souffrance qu'elle plongea ses yeux vers l'herbe sous leurs pieds. C'était trop dur, comment allait-elle faire pour supporter cette souffrance quotidienne, qu'est de vivre aux côtés de celui qu'elle aime secrètement.

Elle n'y voyait qu'une seule solution. Oui l'unique solution était de...

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer, puis lorsqu'elle se retrouva blottie contre le torse ferme de Kisuke, elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était dans les bras de son amoureux transit, elle se crispa douloureusement.

A cet instant elle se maudissait, elle avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de son ami. Kisuke l'avait prise dans ses bras pour réconforter son amie, alors que cette amie là était folle de lui, ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, se retrouver un jour dans ses bras.

Et là cette nuit, pour la première fois que ce souhait se réalisait, elle s'en voulait, elle avait l'impression d'abuser des sentiments de son ami blond, elle s'en voulait, elle se dégoûtait.

C'est pourquoi en prenant appui sur les pectoraux de son ami, elle tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte volée.

Mais Kisuke ne sembla pas voir les choses du même oeil. Faute de relâcher son étreinte, il la resserra en passant une main dans la longue chevelure de la violette, pour atteindre sa nuque et l'attirer contre lui encore un peu plus.

Yoruichi ne pouvant résister soupira silencieusement, mais restait toujours aussi crispée ce qui n'échappa pas à Kisuke.

-Détends-toi p'tit chat, je vais pas te faire de mal, murmura le blond d'une voix étranglée par la peine.

Cette voix fit se tordre douloureusement le coeur de Yoruichi, comment son ami qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autrement que joyeux et émanant perpétuellement joie et bonne humeur, comment et pourquoi cet ami là était aussi peiné et perdu ce soir.

Ces pensées suffirent à lui faire oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son bien-aimé, et c'est son instinct protecteur qui, refaisant surface, la poussa à répondre à l'étreinte de Kisuke, en l'enserrant fort contre elle pour le consoler de toutes ses peines dont elle ignorait l'origine.

Ils restèrent ainsi, demeurant toujours aussi silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de cette étreinte consolatrice, où les mots étaient superflus et où seuls les geste étaient suffisants pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

A cet instant tout était dit.

C' est cette douce et étrange étreinte qui leur fit réaliser que quoi qu'il adviendrait dans le futur, ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, et cette certitude de confiance mutuelle suffit à chasser toute trace de larmes dans leurs yeux.

Lorsque tous deux furent consolés, ils rompirent ce tendre et agréable échange, cette fois-ci certains qu'ils parviendraient à trouver le sommeil, certains qu'avec le flot de sensations, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres, qui les avait envahit cette nuit, ils pourraient profiter d'un agréable et paisible de sommeil.

Après un sourire en guise de « bonne nuit » ils se séparèrent, regagnant chacun leur maison.

* * *

Le lendemain Yoruichi travailla ses cours toute la journée, ainsi son esprit était canalisé sur ses leçons cee qui l'empêchait de se torturer l'esprit sur la détresse de son ami de la veille.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son programme de la journée, elle alla faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des lustres, et qui indéniablement lui avait grandement manqué: jouer du piano.

Elle monta au grenier, pièce dans laquelle demeurait depuis des années son instrument fétiche, puis aussitôt entrée, aussitôt elle s'y appliqua.

Elle joua du piano pendant plusieurs heures qu'elle ne vit même pas défiler tellement elle était plongée dans la passion de son instrument.

En quelques notes seulement, tous ses acquis refirent surface dans une vague déchaînée qui la noya dans ses souvenirs, ce qui la remit immédiatement dans le bain. Comme si sa pratique n'avait jamais tarie, comme si elle n'avait cessé de jouer pendant toutes ces longues années.

Cette vague de souvenir emporta son esprit vagabonder au loin, puis s'échouer dans un univers parallèle, son univers à elle et son piano, son univers passionné.

Extérieurement inerte, Yoruichi était intérieurement entraînée dans un tourbillon de sensations renaissantes, d'émotions profondes toutes aussi belles qu'agréables.

Elle se sentait revivre soudainement. Le piano, son oxygène, cet oxygène qui lui avait manqué depuis tout ce temps, ce manque qui l'avait faite s'étouffer et se noyer dans les abysses de la tristesse et de la mélancolie.

Elle se sentait renaître, la vie la regagnait à mesure que ses doigts glissaient sur les touches d'ivoire.

C'était de pur bonheur, cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué, qu'elle joua sans cesse, comme si cela lui apportait les vivres qui lui avaient manqués depuis des mois, comme si elle se rassasiait après une longue et douloureuse période de famine.

Son esprit qui au loin vagabondait on ne se sait où, se vidant littéralement de toutes ses pensées sombres, de tous ses tracas, était déconnecté de la réalité. Si bien qu'elle semblait inconsciente, néanmoins la chorégraphie enflammée que réalisait ses doigts sur le clavier nous démontrait qu'elle était bel et bien consciente.

Elle était tellement plongée profondément dans les profondeurs lointaines de son univers musical, qu'elle n'entendit même pas son ami Kisuke qui était arrivé dans la pièce depuis une heure environ.

Celui-ci s'était installé sur un coussin au sol, appuyé contre un mur. Il patientait, ne voulant pas interrompre cet instant de trans chez son amie, et voulant profiter un maximum de cet instant insolite et purement et simplement un instant de pur bonheur pour les oreilles musiciennes comme les siennes.

Sa tête appuyée en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés, il s'était laissé emporté par cette merveilleuse musique que produisait son amie. Il se laissait littéralement bercer et enivrer par la douce et si pure mélodie qu'émanait du magnifique instrument en chêne. Un pur plaisir que d'écouter une si belle mélodie.

Après quelque minutes d'écoute en extase, il se redressa pour saisir sa guitare classique qu'il avait portée avec lui, on ne sait pourquoi, puis se concentra.

Il écouta d'une oreille encore plus attentive la mélodie de Yoruichi, puis une fois qu'il eut perçu et enregistré mentalement la gamme et le tempo de la mélodie, il se lança.

Il gratta quelque corde d'abord pour s'assurer qu'il était bien sur le bon ton, puis se lança dans une improvisation totale, pour produire un morceau qui coïncidait à merveille avec la belle mélodie de son amie.

Lorsque Yoruichi entendit le son de la guitare, elle redescendit sur terre, puis instinctivement elle allait cesser de jouer, mais avant qu'elle en ait le temps son ami lui dit, enfin si ce n'est lui obliger, de continuer son morceau, donc elle s'y tâcha.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ils produirent une musique divinement belle. La combinaison des deux instruments classiques émanaient un son tout simplement divin tant il était pur et à la fois empli d'émotions, c'en était à vous en donner la chaire de poule tant la musique était magnifique.

Les deux amis partageaient un pur moment d'extase en produisant leur musique respective qui se combinait avec celle de l'autre pour donner un résultat époustouflant. Ils étaient littéralement enivrés par leur chef d'oeuvre. Ils s'étaient envolés ensemble dans un univers parallèle, le leur, celui dans lequel il vivait un moment de pur bonheur, de partage. Ils étaient au comble du bonheur, comble que seuls les vrais musiciens pouvaient ressentir à l'écoute de l'oeuvre qu'ils produisaient.

Mais le bonheur est ephemère, et comme toute bonne chose ayant une fin, la leur également. Ils revinrent à eux, ils sortirent de ce tourbillon de sensations lorsque leur musique fut terminée.

Pendant quelques secondes ils demeurèrent silencieux, chacun un immense sourire rayonnant de bonheur sur les lèvres, comme s'il voulait garder à jamais en mémoire ce morceau, le leur, à eux deux.

Finalement ce fut Yoruichi qui interrompit ce silence.

-Pouah, s'écria-t-elle comblée, c'était énorme! On en refait une comme ça, hein, enchaîna-t-elle en pivotant sur son tabouret pour faire face à son ami qui était assis dans la pièce derrière elle.

-Ouais, plus tard. D'abord je te tue, ensuite on joue ok?

Il se leva pour rejoindre son amie à côté du piano, puis la saisit par la gorge en faisant mine de l'étrangler.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi nu ne m'as jamais dit que tu jouais du piano?! Je peux savoir pourquoi pendant tout ce temps tu m'as fait croire que tu jouais seulement à la guitare, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu étais aussi divinement douée pour le piano, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as soutenu toutes ces années pour que je devienne un virtuose à la guitare, alors que toi tu aurais dû faire le même parcours que moi, voire même un meilleur au vue de ton talent? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais fait écouter ton talent alors que moi je te joue tout le temps de la guitare, espèce de radine va!

-J'en joue plus depuis des années c'est pour ça.

-Pardon?! T'en joues plus depuis des années. T'as arrêté de pratiquer cet instrument pour lequel t'es tout simplement une déesse tellement tu joues bien? C'est une blague là, et au lieu de ça tu perds ton temps à la guitare? Quand t'es aussi douée pour un instrument ne le quitte pas pour te mettre à un autre où tu vaux même pas le millième.

-Euh, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre là. Je suis une daube à la guitare c'est ça? S'amusa la violette.

-Non, non... Euh bah oui en fait, nargua le blond. Non mais t'es pas du tout une daube à la guitare, au contraire, mais Yoruichi t'es tout simplement monstrueusement douée pour le piano, j'hallucine quoi, comment t'as pu abandonner ton instrument de prédilection, l'instrument pour lequel tu es née quoi, parce que toi c'est exactement ça, c'est un don de la nature ton talent, c'est pas croyable. En plus là tu me dis que t'a pas joué pendant un bon bout de temps? 'tain mais c'est pas humain comme t'es douée. J'en reviens pas, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'arrêter, t'es une malade mon petit chat, c'est un truc de fou quoi.

Kisuke marqua une pause, tandis que Yoruichi resta muette face à tous ces compliments et reproches, que dire dans une telle situation « j'ai arrêté le piano pour jouer de ton instrument et me rapprocher de toi » , c'était hors de question, donc garder le silence lui parut la bien meilleure solution.

-En plus qui sait, peut-être que si t'avais pas arrêté on aurait pu former un groupe. Toi au piano et moi à la guitare.

Cette dernière phrase lui provoqua un pincement au coeur. Et si ça s'était réellement déroulé ainsi, et s'ils avaient réellement formé un groupe, elle aurait pu avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, et même la crémière. Elle aurait pu continuer de pratiquer sa passion, elle se serait rapprochée de l'homme qu'elle aime, et en prime elle aurait partagé quelque chose de profond et d'unique avec cet homme là.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, en prennant sa décision il y a de ça une dizaine d'années, elle avait aucune des ces trois choses, elle avait tout perdu, elle avait fait le plus gros sacrifice de sa vie, pour une peine perdue.

Non, elle refusait d'imaginer que c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait continué de jouer du piano. Elle refusait d'imaginer qu'elle avait elle-même tout fait foirer, qu'elle s'était auto-détruite, pas question.

Et puis de toute façon ce qui est fait, est fait, inutile de ressasser le passé. Mais...

Ce qui n'est pas fait reste à faire par contre!

-Pourquoi « on aurait pu » ? On peut toujours former un groupe, non? Ce serait énorme!

Kisuke sourit à la fois amusé mais surtout tristement.

-Non, ça va plus être possible désormais je crois.

- Bah pourquoi, demanda Yoruichi déçue. Et puis purée mais c'est quoi cette tronche que tu tires encore, ça y est d'un coup t'es re triste! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin Kisuke, purée j'aime pas te voir comme ça, dis-moi pourquoi t'es triste! Et surtout pourquoi d'un coup ta mine s'est assombrie.

-C'est pas important. Bon on se le joue ce morceau, hein, lança le blond pour changer de sujet.

-Pas important, marmonna dans sa barbe une Yoruichi exaspérée, je vais le tuer ce mec.

Yoruichi se précipita pour doubler Kisuke, et saisir sa guitare avant lui.

-J'ai un ôtage, fit-elle fièrement. Tant que tu ne me diras pas une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il t'arrive je ne te rendrais pas ta guitare. Non mieux, si tu ne me dis rien je t'explose la guitare sur la face, continua-t-elle en faisant s'élever la guitare en l'air en la tenant par le manche.

Kisuke vit rouge en voyant sa guitare mal traitée dans les mains de son amie.

-Yoruichi fait gaffe quand même, tu vas lui faire mal là.

-M'en fou, dis moi ce que t'as sinon à toi aussi je fais faire mal!

-Yoruichi arrête! Pose Emeraude, tu lui fait mal là! (Emeraude c'est le nom de ma guitare^^)

-Non tu me dis ce que t'as de suite, bouge parce que je commence à avoir une crampe, dès que j'en peux plus je la lâche.

-Yoruichi! C'est plus drôle maintenant, lança Kisuke qui commençait à vraiment s'inquieter car son amie était malheureusement capable de faire ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire. Rend moi Emeraude!

-Répond-moi piniouf!

Kisuke resta silencieux un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, car là il était torturé par la vision de sa guitare en grande souffrance dans les mains de son amie. Puis soudain il laissa tomber ses épaules comme signe de cédation. Puis tout en se dirigeant vers la porte dit:

-De toute façon ça m'est égal, fait lui ce que tu veux à Émeraude, bougonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Ca n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, finit-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Yoruichi resta scotchée et choquée par la réaction de son ami. Elle fit aussitôt redescendre la guitare d'un étage à l'intérieur d'elle même pour la poser au sol, puis accourut rejoindre son ami. Elle se hâta derrière lui pour lui barrer la route avant qu'il n'arrive au niveau des escaliers en bois.

-Ca n'a plus d'importance??? Tu m'aurais laissé faire du mal à Émeraude, ta guitare fétiche, sans rien faire? Mais t'as vraiment quelque chose qui cloche toi? Avant tu te serais même sacrifié toi pour épargner ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure à ta guitare, et là tu m'aurais laissé l'éclater au sol. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Kisuke, t'es trop bizarre, dis-moi ce que t'as je t'en prie, je supporte plus de te voir aussi triste, ça me brise de te voir souffrir autant sans même pouvoir t'aider, ça me brise de te voir souffrir tout seul dans ton coin sans que t'aies un quelconque soutien, dis-moi ce que t'as maintenant Kisuke, parle-moi... Laisse-moi la possibilité de t'apporter mon soutien pour que tu ailles mieux, je suis ton amie, je suis là pour ça, alors parle-moi... s'il te plaît...

La seule réponse de Kisuke fut un soupir, enchaîné d'un volte-face de sa part pour se diriger à nouveau vers le grenier.

Yoruichi vit rouge face à cette réaction, son ami avait simulé tout cette scène rien que pour la faire lâcher sa guitare?

D'un pas hargneux elle lui emboîta le pas, prête à lui sauter à la gorge si c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais elle se résigna immédiatement quand elle vit Kisuke se rasseoir sur le coussin sur lequel il était assis plus tôt. Elle laissa tomber ses épaules, rassurée. Elle entra alors dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière elle, puis sans un mot se dirigea vers son siège. Elle patienta silencieusement que son ami, qui visiblement s'était enfin décidé à lui parler, rassemble ses mots pour enfin se prononcer.

-Je te préviens tu vas être choquée, parce que je vais être cash. Voilà j'ai décidé de tout arrêter. La guitare, ma carrière. J'arrête tout.

-Pardon??!

-J'arrête tout, répéta calmement le blond. Je sais tu dois être déçue ou enragée parce que t'as toujours cru en moi, mais j'arrête, c'est pas ma vie ça, ça me correspond pas...

-C'est pas ta vie?? La guitare c'est pas ta vie?? Arrête de dire des conneries s'il te plaît. La guitare tu vas me faire croire que c'est pas ta vie? Toute ta vie tu n'as juré que par cet instrument. Tu passais des heures à jouer de la guitare, parfois même des journées entières, toute ta vie t'as trimé pour devenir une star renommée de la guitare, toute ta vie t'as trimé pour atteindre le but ultime, celui que tu as atteint aujourd'hui. Et maintenant que tu l'as enfin atteint, t'arrêtes tout?? Sur un coup de tête? Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi???

Kisuke encaissa ses paroles en silence, puis se releva de son coussin.

-Je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça, vu que t'as suivi tout mon parcours au quotidien, que t'as était mon plus grand soutien, que tu as toujours cru en moi, et que tu as toujours était là pour moi dans les périodes de doutes, mais ma décision est prise Yoruichi. Et je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Donc ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de me faire changer d'avis, ok?

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de porter sa main sur la poignée, il fut violemment plaqué contre la porte par une furie violette.

-Tu te fous de moi là ou quoi???!! « ne perds pas ton temps »? Et là je suis censée te laisser faire. Je suis censée te laisser faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, et restée passive face à ça??! Je te préviens ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser faire de la grosse merde comme ça! Je suis ton amie et je suis là pour te soutenir et t'aider à faire de bons choix pour alimenter ton bien-être, et là ton choix moisi là, il va t'anéantir espèce de piniouf! Tu me passeras sur le corps que je ne te laisserai pas faire cette erreur. Mais tu perds complètement les pédales Kisuke, t'es un grand malade, je te le dis moi!!

-Yoruichi... Tu m'étouffes là, prononça Kisuke d'une voix étouffée car son amie l'avait saisit par l'encolure du pull pour le plaquer contre la porte.

-M'en fou, ragea la violette mais en relâchant tout de même sa poigne. Kisuke, souffla-t-elle soudainement d'une voix plus délicate, dis-moi que c'est une de tes innombrables blagues de déjanté, dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas réellement tout quitter. Dis-moi que c'est faux je t'en prie...

-Ce n'est pas faux, je suis désolé que tu le prennes si mal... murmura le blond tristement.

-Quoi? Tu t'imaginais que j'allais bien le prendre peut-être. Je te reconnais plus Kisuke, c'est pas toi ça, c'est pas toi l'ami féru de guitare qui me parle aujourd'hui, mais où il est passé ce Kisuke hein? Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi, t'as tellement changé, c'est pas toi le passionné de guitare qui prendrait cette décision aujourd'hui d'abandonner la guitare...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Yoruichi les yeux rivés au sol et secouant la tête exaspérée.

-T'es même pas cohérent en plus. C'est pas toi qui, y a même pas une heure, me passe un savon parce que j'ai osé arrêter de pratiquer mon instrument de prédilection comme tu dis. Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire là en renonçant à ta carrière, si ce n'est pas abandonner ton instrument de prédilection. « C'est pas ma vie » c'est quoi ta vie alors? T'as une belle et prestigieuse carrière qui t'attend, ton avenir est tout tracé, et cet avenir il est fait de sorte que tu puisses vivre de ta passion, mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus, explique-moi, ça me dépasse franchement.

-Je voudrai quelque chose qui m'est complètement inaccessible. Et ce quelque chose, c'est pas une chose que je voudrai de plus comme tu dis, c'est quelque chose que j'aurai aimé avoir à la place de ma prestigieuse carrière de guitariste. Quand je te dis que ce n'est pas ma vie, c'est parce que c'est en réalité ma vie de dépit. Ce n'est pas la vie que j'aurai souhaité avoir, c'est le quelque chose qui m'est inaccessible qui m'a poussé vers cette vie de substitution.

-La guitare ce n'est pas ta passion tu veux me faire croire là?

-Non, j'ai pas dit ça. Oui je suis réellement passionné de guitare, mais j'aime jouer de la guitare pour le plaisir de jouer, et non pour l'usage que j'en fait depuis des années. Mais laisse tomber Yoruichi, tu ne pourras pas me comprendre. Tu voulais savoir ce qui clochait chez moi, je te l'ai dit. Alors maintenant ne cherche pas plus loin, tu veux?

-Non. Non je veux pas. Je veux pas te voir tout plaquer comme ça. Tu vas le regretter, crois-moi, n'abandonne jamais ta passion pour une quelconque raison, tu finiras par t'auto-détruire.

-Mais non.

-Mais si! Je sais ce que je dis, c'est une bombe à retardement, quitter sa passion.

-T'exagères pas un peu là, p'tit chat?

-Pas du tout!

-Et comment tu sais ça toi, du haut de tes 19 ans tout mouillés là?

-Tu commences vraiment à me saouler avec mon âge espèce d'abruti de vieux papi de 28 ans moisis! Ragea-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition dans ses yeux.

Kisuke sourit tristement par la réplique, mais sentit un arrière goût d'amertume lorsqu'il vit une première larme coulée sur la joue de son amie.

-Tu veux savoir comment je sais qu'abandonner sa passion c'est la pire des choses à faire? Et bah je vais te le dire, de toute façon je m'en fou, on n'en est plus à ça prêt maintenant.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Bah laisse moi parler piniouf, râla-t-elle en s'essuyant une joue. Si je te dis qu'abandonner sa passion c'est destructeur, c'est peut-être parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait moi en arrêtant le piano, y a je sais plus combien d'années. J'ai été complétement anéantie en arrêtant, mais je tenais le coup parce que je m'accrochais dans l'espoir d'obtenir la chose pour laquelle j'ai décidé de tout arrêter. Mais cette chose je l'ai jamais obtenue, et je l'obtiendrai jamais. Et je réalise seulement aujourd'hui que m'accrocher à l'espoir d'obtenir cette chose un jour n'aurait pas été incompatible avec la pratique de ma passion. Mais je l'ai réalisé beaucoup trop tard et toutes ces années de souffrance je l'ai quand même vécues. Alors s'il te plaît ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. N'abandonne pas ta passion pour courir après ta chose à toi. Fais coïncider les deux, comme ça si ta chose tu venais à ne jamais l'obtenir, bah t'auras pas tout perdu parce que t'auras continué la guitare, et t'auras pas tout plaquer comme un abruti comme moi...

Yoruichi pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes ce qui fit mal au coeur de son ami. Kisuke en la voyant dans cet état eut les larmes aux yeux à son tour, mais parvint à garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

-C'est quoi cette chose Yoruichi, demanda Kisuke en essuyant d'une main délicate l'une des joues de son amie. Ne me dis pas que c'est la guitare quand même...

-Bah si c'est la guitare... enfin non pas exactement en fait...

-Dis-moi ce que c'est, je voudrais savoir pour m'assurer de ne pas faire la pire erreur de ma vie comme tu laisses entendre que c'est ce que t'as fait toi.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire... C'est confidentiel...

-On est amis non, tu peux me le dire je ne répéterai rien à personne...

-C'est pas la peine que je te le dise, dis moi ce que c'est ta chose et je te dirai si ça vaut le coup que t'arrêtes tout.

-Moi non plus je peux pas te le dire. S'il te plaît dis-moi ce que c'est ta chose, fais-le au moins pour moi...

Cet argument eut le mérite de faire relever la tête de Yoruichi. Elle plongea son regard inondé de larmes sur le visage de son ami.

-Bah si on y va par là, dans ce cas n'arrête pas la guitare Kisuke, fais-le au moins pour moi...

Kisuke haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Quand j'ai réalisé la souffrance que c'était d'avoir abandonné le piano pour la guitare pour avoir ma chose, et qu'au final je l'avais même pas eu, le seul compromis qui m'aidait à mieux supporter cette souffrance c'était t'entendre jouer de la guitare, alors je t'en prie n'arrête pas de jouer Kisuke... J'en souffrirai trop... et toi aussi t'en souffrira trop j'en suis sûre, on est aussi passionné de musique l'un que l'autre et de mon vécu je sais ce que c'est douloureux d'abandonner son instrument, alors je t'en prie même si ce n'est pas pour moi, mais ne serait-ce que pour ne pas te détruire toi, continue la guitare, ta passion.

-J'ai une autre passion Yoruichi, et si j'arrête la passion qu'est la guitare pour moi c'est pour mieux me consacrer à mon autre passion que j'ai délaissée et refusée d'accepter depuis trop longtemps déjà.

-C'est quoi ton autre passion?

-Si je te le dis quelque chose va se briser de manière irréversible entre nous p'tit chat, murmura Kisuke en essuyant à nouveau les joues de son amie.

-Pas grave, parce que moi aussi si je te dis ce que c'est ma chose, quelque chose va se briser entre nous, déjà qu'il est super fragile ce quelque chose ces temps si...

-Justement, s'il est fragile, inutile de l'achever dans sa fragilité tu ne crois pas?

-Non, parce que si c'est pour qu'on souffre chacun de son côté mieux vaut encore que ce lien se rompe une bonne fois pour toute, moi j'en peux plus de cette situation...

-Ouais t'as raison c'est la meilleure solution en fait. Bon dans ce cas à qui l'honneur?

-Comme tu veux...

-Bon je vais commencer dans ce cas, je vais te faire la peine d'en prime t'exprimer la première.

-Merci...

-Bon bah... euh comment dire... Bon si je te dis que ma carrière de guitariste c'est une vie de dépit, c'est parce que ma passion pour la guitare est née d'un profond chagrin. Je jouais déjà de la guitare avant, mais ma passion n'a fait que s'accroître par le fait que jouer de la guitare était pour moi un moyen d'extérioriser la foule d'émotions et de sentiments qui me rongeaient intérieurement.

Et c'est cette manière que j'ai de jouer qui m'a valu mon franc succès. A la base je voulais pas devenir une célébrité comme ça, mais cette vie mondaine m'aidait à combler le vide qu'avait creusé en moi mon chagrin.

Le fait de bouger un peu partout dans le monde, de ne plus être planté ici dans notre village en contact permanent avec la source de mon chagrin.

Le fait d'enchaîner concert, interview, tous ces trucs, m'empêchait de me morfondre car mon esprit était trop préoccupé pour que mes pensées retournent vers la source de mon chagrin.

Toutes ces soirées que j'enchaînais avec les potes, toutes ces conquêtes, c'était un moyen pour moi de rencontrer plein de monde, de rencontrer des filles, de vivre des histoires de coeur, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et ainsi tenter d'oublier LA personne qui m'attirait tant et qui m'était complètement inaccessible, pour essayer de lui trouver une remplaçante et pour effacer la peine que c'était pour moi de me dire que jamais rien ne se passera entre cette personne et moi.

Mais toute cette vie là, elle me correspond pas, ce n'est pas moi ça. Enchaîner les soirées, enchaîner les filles, ce n'est pas ma conception des choses. Je ne supporte plus cette vie de substitution qui n'est régie que par la seule idée d'oublier, de combler le manque, d'enrayer la tristesse et la frustration qui me rongent depuis toutes ces années, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré Yoruichi.

Depuis le jour où j'ai rencontré LA femme de ma vie, LA femme pour laquelle je serai prêt à tout donner, à tout sacrifier pour qu'elle ne me voit plus seulement comme son meilleur ami ou son grand frère. LA femme pour laquelle mon coeur a oublié toute existence autour de lui et qui ne s'est mis à battre plus que pour elle.

Ma voisine, ma petite protégée, mon p'tit chat. La petite fille que j'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine d'années, et qui malgré qu'elle ait grandi, je la considérerai toujours comme une petite fille parce que notre écart d'âge fait que c'est ainsi et seulement ainsi que je dois la voir. Bien que j'aurai souhaité la voir autrement.

Mon autre passion, et ma véritable passion c'est toi Yoruichi. Et je ne supporte plus de vivre loin de toi, de faire de ma vie une vie complètement opposée à mes valeurs, à ma conception des choses tout ça dans l'unique but de te remplacer.

J'ai longtemps hésité à faire ce sacrifice par ce que cela n'impliquait pas seulement ma carrière, mais aussi notre relation amicale. Mais je te le dis aujourd'hui je ne supporte plus de t'aimer en cachette, et l'idée d'abandonner à jamais l'amour qui me ronge depuis que je t'ai rencontré m'est tout simplement inconcevable. C'est pour ça que malgré tout j'ai décidé de tout plaquer pour mettre toute les chances de mon côté, pour consacrer mon existence à la conquête de ton coeur, et tant bien même ce serait une défaite courue d'avance, ça m'est égal, ainsi je n'aurai pas de remords, je ne me dirai pas j'ai même pas essayé.

Yoruichi, je sais que tu dois me prendre pour un malade là, mais je te le dis je ferai tout pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi un jour, je serai prêt à tout changer si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour que ton coeur m'appartienne, mais je lâcherai pas l'affaire.

Je sais que mon attitude te répugne, alors je te le dis, en quittant cette vie de guitariste célèbre, je quitte aussi cette attitude qui ne me correspond absolument pas. Déjà ça tu peux t'en rassurer, je ne suis en réalité pas un coureur de jupon comme je l'étais jusqu'à présent, si je faisais ça c'était dans l'unique but de t'oublier, et de te remplacer, mais en vain. C'est impossible, y a pas une seule fille que j'ai rencontrée qui t'arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville. Je....

-Je suis désolée Kisuke... finit enfin par prononcer Yoruichi en éclatant en sanglot. Je suis si désolée... C'est... C'est... bredouilla-t-elle dans une crise de larmes.

- Yoruichi... murmura Kisuke en la saisissant de manière purement amicale dans ses bras. C'est pas grave si tu m'aimes pas, je le sais que tu m'aimes pas, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, je te l'ai dit je me lance dans cette conquête en sachant pertinemment qu'elle est vouée à l'échec... Mais c'est pas grave je préfère encore vivre une vie comme celle-là que d'être loin de toi mon p'tit chat... dit-il en caressant tendrement la chevelure violette de son amie.

Yoruichi sanglota longuement dans les bras de son ami, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Trop émue et chamboulée par cette déclaration.

Trop choquée par le fait que son ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tout ce temps, l'homme qu'elle avait cru inaccessible à jamais et pour lequel elle se voyait déjà mourir d'amour, par le fait que cet homme, L'Homme, le sien, celui de sa vie, vienne de lui déclarer sa flemme. De lui ouvrir son coeur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait dans sa vie, mis à part à travers la guitare, il venait de lui avouer que comme elle, dès le jour de leur rencontre, il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait l'impression de rêver, que c'était son imagination débordante de frustration qui lui jouait des tours. Et pourtant non, elle était belle et bien consciente, elle était belle et bien éveillée, là, dans le grenier, dans les bras de cet homme, son odeur enivrante qui chatouillait ses narines le lui confirmait.

Elle se trouvait ce jour-ci, jour qu'elle marquerait d'une grosse croix rouge dans son agenda, jour de l'arrivée du bonheur dans sa vie, à cet instant précis, dans les bras de son bien-aimé, et non plus dans les bras de son meilleur ami qu'elle aimait secrètement.

Dieu que cette idée lui était agréable, lui était source de bonheur. Dieu que cette étreinte là, la toute première, lui était chaleureuse et inouie.

Dieu que l'amour peut être exceptionnelement agréable parfois.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle, celle qui maudissait le concept et le mot même AMOUR, puisse bénir ce sentiment qui était le sentiment ultime de l'être humain, celui qui vous procurait la plus belle et agréable des sensations, celle qu'est d'être au comble du bonheur.

-Bon bah je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée en fait, de te courir après comme ça, si c'est pour te rendre si malheureuse, je vais pas le supporter longtemps je crois... ajouta Kisuke qui frottait tendrement le dos de son amie, celle qui s'avérait être sa bien aimée, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se prononcer. C'est bon p'tit chat, j'abandonne l'idée de conquérir ton coeur si ça peut te rassurer, murmura le blond qui s'en voulait désormais d'être responsable de l'émoi de la fille qu'il aimait.

-Non!

-Hein?

-Enfin si, dit-elle en se redressant. Abandonne cette idée de conquérir mon coeur. A quoi bon partir à la conquête d'une chose que l'on possède déjà, hein?

-Kisuke ne put masquer son choque sur cette réplique, et ouvrit une bouche béate.

-Tu... Je... Quoi?? Tu... Moi... Toi... Aimer... Coeur... A moi...

Kisuke complètement dépité face à cette phrase qui lui semblait être un semblant de révélation amoureuse se vit dans l'incapacité totale de produire une phrase digne du nom.

Yoruichi malgré l'importance de cet instant qui marquait sûrement le point de départ d'une longue et belle histoire d'amour entre eux, les deux meilleurs amis qui s'aimaient depuis une décennie mutuellement et secrètement, malgré le sérieux de cet instant elle ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle aimait tant avec son ami, se moquer de lui. Elle explosa de rire, devant la phrase, probablement à marquer dans les annales tant elle était risible, de son Kisuke adoré.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits après ce fou rire, elle reprit la parole.

-Bon bah je vais pas réussir à faire un beau et émouvant roman comme toi, vu que j'ai jamais était un as de la communication, je vais te faire un résumé. Mon coeur t'as appartenu dès l'instant où j'ai croisé pour la première fois ton regard. Et il t'appartiens encore aujourd'hui, et t'appartiendras encore demain, et dans un an, et dans une décennie, et dans un siècle... Je t'aime, et t'aimerais pour toujours. J'en étais déjà sûre quand je t'aimais en cachette en pensaint que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors maintenant que tu mes dis que tu m'aimes bah, j'en suis plus que sûre.

-Je t'aime à en mourir Kisuke, pour te dire comme je t'aime, si j'ai arrêté le piano c'était pour me rapprocher de toi. T'es l'homme de ma vie Kisuke.

Cette déclaration fit naître des larmes de bonheur dans les yeux du blond. Puis trop heureux, il plongea dans les bras de sa bien aimée.

Dire qu'il s'était déjà imaginé vivre de longues et douloureuses années de tentative de conquête du coeur de sa bien aimée, et là elle lui avouait que son coeur lui appartenait déjà, c'était trop beau...

-Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde Yoruichi, grâce à toi...

-Je suis le petit chat le plus heureux du monde Kisuke, grâce à toi... répondit la violette amusée en se lovant contre le blond. On est le couple le plus heureux du monde alors, demanda-t-elle un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Ah ouais on est un couple maintenant du coup, réalisa-t-elle, puisqu'on est amoureux tous les deux l'un de l'autre.

-Oui on dirait bien, il faut juste un truc, dit-il en se desserrant. Mais avant je te préviens parce que je tiens pas à mourir de si tôt par l'agression d'un petit chat impulsif et coincé, dit-il un sourire nargueur mais tout de même tendre. Acceptes-tu un baiser en gage de mon amour, mon p'tit chat adoré, demanda-t-il avec une voix faussement conventionnelle qui fit sourire la violette.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, car la laisser choisir n'était pas la meilleure des solutions au vu de sa vision des couples, Kisuke se pencha doucement pour rencontrer les lèvres de son amie.

Ces lèvres qu'il avait tant désirer rencontrer un jour. Ce jour-là était enfin arrivé.

C'est avec une douceur immesurée qu'il déposa sur la bouche de Yoruichi un baiser remarquablement délicat et passionné.

Il s'était appliqué à laisser une bonne impression à son amie qui n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'échange avant lui.

Il désirait que ce premier baiser reste gravé à jamais dans la mémoire de sa bien-aimée, comme étant le premier et le plus beau. Comme étant le premier d'une longue et belle série. Comme étant la marque de l'amour doux et passionné qui lui était réservé à ses côtés.

A cet instant il se jura, que toute sa vie serait consacrée au bonheur de la femme de sa vie, toute sa vie il veillerait sur elle et son bien-être, parce que la personne exceptionnelle et unique qu'elle était à ses yeux, méritait de vivre dans un bonheur qui aille de paire.

C'est cet engagement qu'il veillerait à respecter toutes les années merveilleuses qu'il aura la chance de passer auprès de cette fille qu'il n'estimait même pas mériter, c'est pourquoi cette chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui il allait la retransmettre en s'occupant attentionnément de l'être exceptionnel qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer.

Et il semblerait qu'il soit sur la bonne voie au vu du bonheur que semblait procurer son baiser à sa douce et tendre Yoruichi.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact si doux de leurs lèvres, tous deux à bout de souffle, chacun sentit en lui une agréable sensation de bonheur.

Yoruichi s'était tellement noyée dans la passion du baiser qu'elle demeurait debout, immobile, les yeux fermés, comme si elle ne désirait pas rouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait, comme si elle désirait garder à jamais en mémoire ce baiser, comme si c'était le premier et l'unique baiser qu'elle aurait partagé.

Kisuke qui regardait amoureusement celle-ci sourit devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, puis sans un mot, il renouvela l'échange qui semblait avoir fait s'envoler son amie vers un univers parallèle, celui de l'amour partagé.

Lorsqu'à nouveau ils se quittèrent, Yoruichi ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour offrir à Kisuke un regard ampli de tendresse et d'amour.

Tout comme Yoruichi garderait ce baiser ancré dans sa mémoire, Kisuke lui ce serait ce regard. Il en perdit presque l'équilibre tant il fut chamboulé par la profondeur et l'intensité du regard.

Ils se sourirent, puis toujours sans un mot, se plongèrent mutuellement dans les bras. Ils s'offrirent une étreinte d'une douceur hallucinante. Comme la veille, en une seule étreinte, tout était dit. Ils avaient désormais la certitude que leur amour était réciproque, et dieu que cela leur fut agréable à réaliser. Enfin ils aimaient en l'étant en retour, quoi de plus agréable que d'aimer et l'être en retour.

-Je vais te jouer un morceau, murmura Kisuke à l'oreille de son amoureuse. Je l'ai préparé cette nuit exprès pour toi mon p'tit chat, c'est pour ça que je suis venu avec ma guitare à la base.

Ils se desserrèrent puis Kisuke, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de sa bien-aimée, se dirigea en direction de sa guitare puis s'assit sur son coussin au sol.

-Comme hier tu m'as dit que tu ressentais toutes les sentiments que je ressentais quand je jouais, j'avais décidé de te composer un morceau spécial pour te faire... Bon je me tais tu me diras quel est le message que je voulais te faire passer par cette musique.

Sur ce il se lança.

Il joua un morceau lent, doux et émouvant par ses notes par moment très aigues qui faisait ressortir toute l'intensité et à la fois la profonde douleur que ce sentiment produisait sur Kisuke au moment où il avait composé le morceau. Cette constatation bouleversa Yoruichi.

Mais les notes qui suivirent cette fois-ci dans les mi-graves, notes les plus douces qu'une guitare pouvait produire, lui firent chaud au coeur, cette sensation qu'elle ressentit par ses notes était une profonde passion et une douceur qui lui donna la chaire de poule.

Tout le reste du morceau alla dans le sens de la dernière sensation que ressentit Yoruichi, on pouvait en déduire qu'une fois que Kisuke avait éprouvé la douleur insupportable que le sentiment qu'il transmettait dans ce morceau lui infligé, il s'était laissé emporté par la passion de ce sentiment, que l'on ressentait que plus clairement à mesure que le morceau avançait.

Ce qui prouvait l'étendu et l'intensité de ce sentiment qui le faisait perdre toute conscience, et par lequel il se laissait littéralement submergé, sentiment auquel il s'abandonnait par résignation à toute tentative de résistance.

Ce morceau était totalement subjectif du cheminement du sentiment amoureux que Kisuke éprouvait depuis toutes ces années.

Et ce fut une parfaite réussite car le message qu'il voulait faire passer à son amoureuse, fut parfaitement reçu dans l'état désiré. Yoruichi fut toute émue lorsque Kisuke acheva les dernières notes de la mélodie.

Elle en avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, à la fois émue et triste, car elle réalisa la douleur que ça a dû être pour son ami de vivre cette fausse vie, à cause d'elle.

Elle marcha lentement vers Kisuke, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés, toute retournée.

-Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir toutes ces années, si je t'avais de suite parlé de mes sentiments tu n'aurais pas autant souffert de cet amour, et t'aurais pas...

Kisuke l'enlaça tendrement pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Ne soies pas désolée, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si on y va par là, moi aussi je suis responsable de ma peine puisque je ne t'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments, et moi aussi je suis responsable de ta peine puisque je ne t'ai pas avoué mes sentiments. Ca sert à rien de s'en vouloir mon p'tit chat. On est ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle la tête enfouie dans le cou de Kisuke.

-Bon ça veut dire que t'as compris le sentiment que je cherchais à t'avouer par ce morceau, en déduit ravi Kisuke qui étreignait tendrement Yoruichi.

-Oui... Moi aussi...de tout mon coeur...

Kisuke sourit attendri et ému par ces paroles succinctes mais qui était tout à fait suffisante pour lui faire comprendre l'essentiel. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient...

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre immédiatement le piano. Moi je vais continuer ma carrière, mais avec toi désormais. On monte un groupe mon petit chat adoré. Ainsi nous vivrons heureux en profitant de nos passions respectives, dont une passion commune: notre amour partagé.

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de chatons!!! lol

* * *

Voili :)

Elle est un peu longue mais la couper en plein milieu je savais pas comment faire, et désolée si vous avez rencontré des fautes ou des expressions de sketch lol, j'ai pas eu le temps de relire et corriger je dois aller prendre le train.

J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié, et que vous me laisserez vos avis pour avoir des conseils sur la romance, parce qu'elle et moi on n'est pas potes lol.

Bye ;)


End file.
